


Meet the Parents

by AzMoAn



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzMoAn/pseuds/AzMoAn
Summary: Neo drags Scarlet to see her father figure.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cherry on Top](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646688) by [Lonessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonessa/pseuds/Lonessa). 



"I'm not sure about this, Love." Scarlet David said nervously to his lover.

The redhead was part of Team SSSN. He had assisted during the breach of Beacon and defeated teams that were hard to defeat. He even created his 'Scarlet David Language' as Neopolitan and later the rest of his team had put it. But the thing he was scared of right now was meeting Neo's father.

{ _Come on you testosterone filled baby._ } Neo typed. { _How can you easily charge into battle riding an Ursa but chicken out to meet your girlfriend's parents?_ }

"An Ursa and my Girlfriend's parents are two different things." Scarlet replied. "And despite how testosterone filled I am, it will be nothing compared to your father."

{ _You'll be fine._ } Neo bounced ahead of the red haired. { _And if not, I'll be sure to give you ice cream as payment_.}

_Not sure I'll be alive for that._ Scarlet thought as he followed behind.

* * *

 

"Neo!" The small girl was pulled into hug by an orange haired man when the door opened. "You've been taking your sweet time telling me what happens in your life."

{ _Sorry Roman_.} Neo typed quickly. { _I got wrapped up in a lot of things_.}

"I can see that." The man let her go and looked at Scarlet. "Who's the boy with you?"

"Scarlet David, Sir." The redhead replied quickly. "A pleasure to meet you."

The older man studied him silently, making Scarlet wonder if he had offended him in anyway.

"Roman Torchwick. Former criminal mastermind. Pleasure to meet you." Roman finally smiled back.

Scarlet resisted the urge to flinch back from that smile. He'd seen some people have that exact smile before and it never meant good intentions. Usually it meant lifetime of pain and suffering.

"A pleasure to meet you as well."

Neo typed something on her scroll and held it up for Roman to see.

"Okay. Well, Neo wants this conversation to continue on inside. Think you can handle it?"

"I would like to think so, Sir." Roman stopped, and Scarlet feared for a second that he had messed up somehow. Neo was looking back and forth between the two men, her expression apprehensive.

"You chose a good one, Neo." The older man said finally. "Bring him in so we can talk."


	2. Chapter 2

"So what happened next?" Silver eyes stared into his green with interest waiting to hear the response. Ruby Rose, one of Scarlet's friends who happened to be dating one of Neo's, and a barista at their favorite hangout spot, had quickly become the first person that Scarlet sought out whenever he needed advice in his relationship. Maybe it helped that Ruby's boyfriend and Neo were similar in some ways.

"It was awkward." Scarlet groaned and leaned back in the chair. "I didn't know how to talk to him and he kept staring at me waiting for a mistake or something to judge me. He looked ready to kill me."

"Don't worry about it." Ruby pushed a cup of coffee his way. "Every dad does that. You should have seen what happened when Mercury showed up to take me out on a date."

"It couldn't have been that bad." Scarlet took a drink. Ruby smiled.

"Well," The girl laughed. "It was both Tai and Qrow. So Mercury had twice the intimidation." Her smile seemed to grow as she thought back on the memory. "They let us go, but I think Qrow followed us the whole time and made sure he didn't get too close to me. There were a lot of bird feathers that night."

"I doubt Roman Torchwick would do that, he'd probably send someone else to watch us."

"Maybe." Ruby shrugged. "Or he knows Neo has the strength to kick your butt herself and just wanted to know what you were like."

"I thought you knew him. Don't you occasionally help him with work?"

"I'm only allowed to help Mercury if he wants me to and that doesn't happen often because he's an overprotective dork. The only thing I can tell you with confidence is how Torchwick likes his coffee because of how often he comes here."

 _Which doesn't help._ Scarlet took another drink. Ruby looked ready to say something, but her watch beeped and she stood up.

"My breaks almost over and Weiss'll get mad if I'm even a second late. Sorry Scarlet." Ruby pushed her chair in and started to run to the back. "We can talk soon my next break's in a few hours.

The redhead just waved and continued to drink his coffee as he thought back on the meeting with Neo's father. His scroll buzzed. He picked up the scroll to read the message.

' _We're meeting up at Junior's tonight_.' Sun's text read. ' _You in_?'

Scarlet stared at the message for a minute pausing to drink his coffee. ' _Yes_.' He replied. ' _What time?'_

Sun answered immediately. ' _Six. Does Neo want in too?'_

The redhead thought for a second. He asked Sun who else was going to the meet-up and was given a response of Sage, Neptune, Ruby's friends, and her sister. He thought about everything else. Roman Torchwick hadn't said he disapproved, but he hadn't said he approved either. He checked the time; two hours until the meet up. Scarlet switched from the conversation he was having with Sun to his messages with Neo.

 _'Meeting up with Sun and the others tonight.'_ He texted _. 'Would you like to come too?'_

Neo replied immediately. _'Yes! I'll meet you there.'_

Scarlet switched back to his conversation with Sun. ' _We'll both be there.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know how to end this. Sorry!
> 
> Somehow this became an AU with a mixture of RWBY canon. I don't completely know how to describe this world so you guys can do it.


End file.
